Inquisition
In the heart of the Colovian Empire, stands the ancient keep of Dawnholme. Home to an order more ancient than any of its current guardians know, the High Lords of the modern Inquisition stumbled across this bastion of faith, and unearthed the tomes within. It was Tyrius, now the Grand Inquisitor, that first uncovered the holy texts of Order and righteousness, and took it as a sign of his purpose. In their hallowed pages were laid out the foundations and structure of a group of paladins of old, their rites and rituals, their prayers and sacraments. A great society was hinted at, of a land without heresy or chaos, though whether the ancient Inquisitors succeeded and this was history or parable is unknown. In truth, the truth of the texts was not subject for debate among the three that found them, the shared sentiment being that even if they are fact or fantasy is irrelevant. They described a world that all three desired to see. Ruled by Order and Law, with peace and faith prevailing uninhibited. They rebuilt the grand fortress of their ancestors, and claimed their holy mantles, donning the responsibilities and titles of those that came before, to continue the fight against madness and heresy, seeing a time when heresy unchecked was nigh in coming, refusing to allow the patron’s faiths to be tarnished by the vile corruption that festered unseen around them.With gleaming armor and flowing robes they took up arms. Though not just arms in the form of sword and shield, but in the form of word as well, poring over the texts and absorbing their lessons into their very souls, and continuing the unfinished works of their righteous forefathers, unflinching in their zeal and unbending in their will. The High Lords and their Holy Dominions First among the three was Tyrius, clothed in righteous power. With eyes that peered through the darkness of men, it was he that took up the Armor of Inquisition, vowing to drag heresy and treason into the light without fail, and harbor no good will for dishonesty or chaos. As he was first, so was he foremost among them, leading their councils and providing a cornerstone with which to build around a great crusade against darkness and disorder. Second was Merek. Strong of arm and will, he took up the Sword of Execution, leading the fight on more personal terms and slaying those heretics that order unearthed from their covens and hidden places. Glimmering in the light of righteousness, Merek stood as a pillar of strength for the order to rally around in times of war, and leading the armies with foresight and limitless devotion. Third, and final, of these three High Lords was Solluth. Unlike the others in body and mind, he took upon his shoulders the Mantle of Librarian. Keeping the sacred tomes close to his heart, his fortress became a bastion of knowledge, and those under him record keepers and scholars of faith. His fight with the heretical was on a spoken level, teaching those in the order of their place and their purpose, and guiding its path through the writing of laws and catechisms. The Tree of Order Under the guiding hands of their founders and Lords, the order split into three orders, all under the Inquisition, though none subservient to it. All hopeful members are inducted as a shield of the faith, to stand against the tides of evil with stalwart devotion. Those that prove themselves worthy of honor, but have not chosen their path among their brothers, become a Sword of the Faith, a great lieutenant and leader of their fellow man on the battle and in the halls and keeps of the Inquisition. The Inquisitorum Manifestus The branch of investigation, hunting down heretics and blasphemers with undying zeal. Inquisitors are selected from the most subtle and tactical of the Shields and Swords of the Faith, and trained to be masters of subterfuge and infiltration, the better to watch those around them for heresy. The Ordo Executorium The militant branch, bathed in the light of their fury, sworn to slay the heretic without mercy or afterthought. Executioners are selected from the most aggressive of the Shields and Swords of the Faith, and trained to be powerful warriors. The Adeptus Scholaria An order of scholars and teachers, recording the names of the faithful and the heretical, and inscribing words and sigils of faith upon the armor of their fellows. It is they that write the law, and pass down the words of holiness to the others. They take others into their ranks by application, and their scholars are tested heavily. In addition to this, the members of the Adeptus Scholaria serve as advisors and consultants to the lord inquisitors and to the Grand Inquisitor Himself, offering both political and military guidance in their times of need. Those that seek to join these battle-brothers and sisters must take a vow of faith upon entering. To break this oath pays the highest cost, for those traitors to their cause are proclaimed Excommunicate and hunted with even more zeal and hatred than the heretic or blasphemer. The Oath of Order I, (Applicant’s name) kneel before my patrons and my faith With their might and their protection, I cannot fail. I swear, here and now, to take up arms unflinchingly against the heretic. With my faith alone will I persevere. My comrades in the faith are my brothers now, and none others will be first before them. When I rise I will stand tall, a bastion of righteousness, an example to other men. My armor is justice, my sword is honor, my word is iron.Faith Preserves. Those who know the cost of failure, but seek still to fight back the tides of darkness encroaching on the land are urged to seek out one of three masters of the order, and take their holy vow to preserve the places of their power, and expand their influence in all their words and deeds. Faith preserves, let Heresy not sleep without fear of the purging light of the Inquisition. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.